La fugue
by PikaDrayer
Summary: [OS Aventure] La suite de "la Rencontre", où comment se passe l'intégration du mage dans le groupe.


_Merci à Theta an Koscheii pour le kit^^ et merci à Lorinéa, Shueino et Isil-gawien pour les reviews par ce que j'avoue que j'étais pas vraiment rassurée (d'habitude personne ne lit ce que j'écris). Honnêtement je n'avais pas prévu de mettre celle-là sur le site mais bon ..._

La bataille avait été acharnée. Quel manque de chance aussi de tomber sur un camp de bandits en plein milieu de la forêt. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux et visiblement bien entrainés. Finalement ils avaient pris la fuite devant la rage de vaincre des quatre aventuriers, et surtout devant le brasier qu'avait déclenché Bob. Ce dernier inquiétait fortement Théo, en effet le paladin avait remarqué que ces derniers temps le mage avait cessé de dormir. Les cernes sous ses yeux le confirmaient, tout comme l'épuisement qui se reflétait sur visage après qu'il ait lancé sa dernière boule de feu. Mais surtout, durant le combat, le mage avait commencé à perdre le contrôle. Ses iris étaient devenus deux fentes, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte dorée, sans compter sur ses crocs qui étaient ressorties, accompagnées de griffes, et d'écailles vermeilles qui avaient recouvert son corps. L'inquisiteur avait donc dû le secouer pour ne pas qu'il risque de tous les tuer.

Il avait donc décidé avec l'accord de ses compagnons d'établir un camp un peu plus loin au lieu de rejoindre le soir même la ville la plus proche. En effet, Grunlek et Shin, loin d'être idiots, s'étaient rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps que le demi-diable avait rejoint la troupe, mais ils déjà commençaient à bien le connaître. Lui qui était d'habitude toujours joyeux et enjoué avait perdu de son entrain et semblait bien amorphe.

Il était d'ailleurs le seul à avoir protesté contre cette pause, mais le regard dur de Théo l'avait finalement convaincu. Le camp se monta rapidement sous les directives du chevalier de la lumière.

« Shin vas chasser quelque chose pour le repas, Grunlek occupes-toi du feu et de la cuisine, quant à moi je vais faire un tour dans les environs. »

A ces mots le pyromage se retourna, surprit de ne pas être inclus dans les préparatifs. En effet il était en général en charge du feu, son élément.

« Et moi ? Je peux m'occuper du feu pendant que … »

« NON ! »

Théo avait soudain haussé la voix, provoquant la stupeur du jeune homme. Après les quelques mois passés ensemble il pensait s'être intégré dans le groupe, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. « _Ils ne me font toujours pas confiance._ » pensa-t-il. Déçu et légèrement vexé, il se retourna pour aller s'assoir à côté du cuisinier pour attendre le retour des autres. Sa tête bouillonnait sous le poids des questions qui bousculaient son esprit. Ses amis regrettaient-ils leur proposition ? Prenaient-ils maintenant sa présence comme une menace ? Et si c'était le cas allaient-ils l'abandonner comme tant d'autres l'avaient déjà fait ? La tempête faisait rage à l'intérieur de son crâne et démon en profita pour y glisser son venin. En effet ce dernier ne supportait pas la proximité de l'inquisiteur et poussait donc son alter-égo à s'éloigner de ce groupe par tous les moyens. Et c'était situation rêvée pour cela. Il se mit donc à lui chuchotait les pires atrocités, utilisant les peurs du mage pour les retourner contre lui. A côté de lui Grunlek s'afférait à accomplir les tâches qui lui avaient été confiées, tout en jetant des regards inquiets à son compagnon. Théo avait été un peu trop brutal, mais c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami. Respectant le silence du semi-démon, il continua son travail prêt à l'écouter s'il avait envie de se confier.

Seul dans la forêt, l'inquisiteur était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas voulu élever la voix ni se montrait blessant, mais pourtant il avait bien vu que ses mots avaient blessé le gamin. Il sourit presque malgré lui, Bob n'avait que quelques années de moins que lui, et pourtant il se plaisait à le considéré comme un enfant dont il avait la charge. En réalité il avait bien vu que le mage passait ses nuits assis, un peu à l'écart, à tenter de se contrôler. L'autre cherchait à l'épuiser, et il était en train d'y arriver, suscitant l'inquiétude du paladin. En effet la promesse qu'il avait faite au demi-diable plus tôt était en train le hanter. Si Bob venait à perdre le contrôle, c'était à lui et à lui seul de mettre fin à sa vie. Et il était prêt à tout pour ne jamais arriver à cette extrémité, car en réalité le temps passé aux côté du mage l'avait fait douter de sa capacité à le tuer de ses propres mains. Il secoua la tête, tentant par la même de chasser ses doutes, et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, décida de rentrer au camp.

Shin était déjà là, et avait ramené un chevreuil, que Grunlek était en train de préparer. Un peu plus loin Bob continuait sa bataille intérieure. Lorsque ce dernier vit le paladin revenir, il baissa les yeux, cherchant à éviter son regard. Théo soupira. Il aurait fallu qu'il s'excuse, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. A la place il s'assit près des deux autres afin de déguster le repas qui était désormais prêt. Shin voyant que le semi-diable était perdu dans ses pensées l'appela.

« Eh Bob ! C'est servi et tu sais bien qui si tu ne te dépêches pas Théo va tout manger ! »

« J'arrives. »

Le pyromancien se leva et vain s'assoir aux côtés de ses compagnons. Il venait de prendre une décision, mais se tut et le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que le paladin le brise.

« Bon, juste au cas où, on va mettre en place des tours de garde. Je prends le premier, ensuite ce sera Shin, puis Grunlek et enfin Bob. Ca va à tout le monde ? »

Les aventuriers acquiescèrent, puis tous allèrent se coucher, sauf Théo. Quand arriva le tour de Bob, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas dormi. Il se leva, et, alors que le golem commençait déjà à ronfler, se mit à écrire une note. Il la glissa près du paladin endormi, ramassa ses affaires et se mit en route, seul, une larme coulant le long de son visage.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Théo su immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. _Bob_. Il se leva d'un bond et vit le bout de papier. Le paladin commença à lire les mots qui étaient griffonnés dessus, écrits de la main du mage.

 _« Je vous laisse cette lettre pour vous expliquer la raison de mon départ. Je pensais que voyager avec vous était une bonne idée, mais hier soir j'ai enfin saisi. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance, et je le comprends tout à fait. Je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour vous, surtout pour toi, Théo. Je te libère de la promesse que tu m'as faite. Tu n'as plus à te sentir responsable de moi, tu n'as plus à me protéger, et surtout tu n'as plus à attendre de devoir risquer ta vie pour m'éliminer. Encore une fois je comprends et vous demande pardon de vous avoir imposé ma présence aussi longtemps._

 _Adieu_ »

Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour. « _Je comprends_ … » Non ! Il n'avait rien comprit du tout cet imbécile ! En colère, le paladin réveilla sans ménagement ses deux compagnons encore endormis, leur explique la situation avant de leur tendre la lettre. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de lire, une immense tristesse se peignit sur leur visage. Le pauvre mage avait dû être sacrement malmené pour ressentir une telle solitude, et surtout pouvoir encore penser que c'était de sa faute. Le groupe se mit rapidement en marche. Théo ne cessait de ruminer sa colère face à la réaction de celui qu'il considérait comme étant sous sa protection. Quand il allait le retrouver, parce qu'il allait le retrouver, le paladin comptait bien lui expliquer son point de vue, mais avec ses poings. Non, décidément ce crétin n'avait rien compris. Shin et Grunlek se regardèrent avec un coup d'œil entendu, ils avaient rarement vu leur ami dans un tel état de rage. Le pauvre bougre risquait de regrettait amèrement son geste. Heureusement pour eux, le fugueur était facile à pister et il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour retrouver sa trace.

De son côté, Bob déjà regrettait son geste, mais il était toujours persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien si ses compagnons ne voulaient plus de lui. Alors il continuait de marcher droit devant lui, le regard perdu, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Soudain les buissons devant lui s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un groupe de brigands, les fuyards du combat d'hier vraisemblablement. Ils le reconnurent tout de suite, avec sa robe rouge si particulière et ses longs cheveux châtains, et leurs yeux semblaient réclamer vengeance. Ils étaient une bonne quinzaine. Le mage regarda autours de lui. Seul il n'avait quasiment aucunes chances, mais il tenta malgré tout de produire une boule de feu. Avec un peu de chance…

La boule de feu n'apparut pas. Ses longues nuits sans sommeil le rattrapèrent, ainsi que la fatigue du combat de la veille. D'un coup, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le corps, suivie d'un immense froid qui l'envahit petit à petit. Il baissa ses yeux pour voir la lame d'une épée traverser son abdomen, et le sourire satisfait de l'homme qui venait de le condamner. Les jambes du pyromancien se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba à genoux, et un coup de pied de son bourreau le mit à terre. Il entendit vaguement un rire avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Le froid avait disparu, ainsi que la douleur, il ne restait plus qu'un immense vide dans lequel il tombait irrémédiablement, sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit, même pas le plus petit espoir.

Théo entendit les bruits du combat avant même d'en apercevoir les premiers signes. Son cœur se serra, au fond de lui il sentait la détresse de son ami. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il le vit, à terre et inanimé, son cri se perdit sur ses lèvres. Il dégaina son épée, empoigna son bouclier, et avec un regard chargé de haine, se dirigea vers le responsable. Ses compagnons se préparèrent également au combat. Shin saisi son arc et cristallisa une flèche qu'il encocha, Grunlek, quant à lui, arma son bras mécanique, prêt à rentrer dans le tas. Tous les deux avaient remarqués que leur ami ne respirait presque plus, et donc que le temps leur était compter. Cette constatation ne fit que renforcer leur colère et leur détermination. Les aventuriers se sentaient au fond d'eux responsables du sort du demi-diable, ils n'avaient pas su lui faire comprendre à quel point ils tenaient à lui. Mais ils se promirent que s'il s'en sortait, cela changerait.

Le paladin s'approcha d'une démarche féline dans le dos du brigand le plus près, qui se retrouva, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre, avec une épée dans la gorge. Il eut un hoquet de surprise avant de tomber. Il était mort avant même de toucher le sol. Son coéquipier remarqua alors le paladin, il cria afin d'avertir les autres, mais pour lui c'était déjà trop tard. Il tenta d'attraper son arme, mais sa tête roula sur le sol bien avant qu'il y arrive. Le reste de la bande se retourna vers l'intrus, avec la ferme intention de l'éliminer. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur eux, sans qu'ils puissent en découvrir la source. Le peu qui était toujours en vie fût ensuite exterminé par les efforts conjugués du paladin et du golem. Il ne devait rester aucun survivant.

Pendant ce temps l'archer s'était approché de Bob, qui ne respirait plus. Il prit son frêle poignet et, les deux doigts sur son artère, pria pour sentir quelque chose. Son veux fût exaucé. Le pouls du mage était terriblement faible, mais il était encore présent. Alors, en attendant Théo, Shin respira une grande bouffée d'air, puis rapprocha son visage de celui de son ami, colla ses lèvres aux siennes, et expira, afin de remplir ses poumons d'air. Il dû répéter plusieurs fois l'opération avant que le paladin arrive. Celui s'accroupit près du mage, posa ses mains au-dessus de la blessure et commença les soins. Mais Théo avait peur que ce ne soit déjà trop tard.

Bob continuait de sombrer dans les ténèbres, ne prenant même pas la peine de se raccrocher au moindre espoir. Ses amis ne viendraient pas, il allait mourir comme il avait vécu, seul. Soudain une chaleur familière l'enveloppa doucement, et il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait lui parler, le suppliant de rester en vie. La voix de Théo. La conscience du semi-diable eut un sursaut d'énergie en reconnaissant la voix du paladin, et contrairement à leur première rencontre, il ne tenta pas de lutter lorsque la lumière de son ami le ramena vers la surface. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et pu ainsi voir les visages soulagés de ses amis. Il réunit l'énergie qui lui restait pour murmurer :

« Pourquoi ? »

Un seul mot, un mot qui persistait dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les aventuriers étaient venus le secourir alors qu'ils semblaient ne plus vouloir de sa présence au sein de leur groupe. Ce fut Théo qui lui répondit avec un regard sévère.

« Parce que je t'ai fait une promesse. Et un chevalier de la Lumière ne peut revenir sur ses promesses. Alors désolé, mais tu vas devoir me supporter encore un sacré bout de temps, parce que je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher. »

« Mais pourtant… »

Bob n'eut pas la chance de finir cette phrase. Le paladin dans un geste autoritaire venait du lui poser sa main sur la bouche, lui intimant le silence.

« Maintenant tais-toi. On en reparlera quand tu auras récupéré. »

Le mage eut un léger sourire, il sentit Théo le soulever et le porter jusqu'à Lumière avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance. Le demi-élémentaire et le golem sentirent un immense poids s'envoler. Les trois aventuriers regardèrent le jeune homme avant de décréter que maintenant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé ils ne le laisseraient plus jamais partir, sous aucuns prétextes. Le blessé se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, entouré de ses amis. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise de les avoir abandonné ainsi, mais les sourires de Shin et Grunlek lui redonnèrent confiance. Pourtant lorsque Théo s'approcha de lui, souriant également, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement. Ce fut lorsque qu'il vit de la compassion passer sur le visage de ses deux compagnons qu'il comprit, trop tard.

Théo avait de frapper de toutes ses forces le mage qui venait à peine de se réveiller, sans aucun remords. Ce dernier était tombé dans les pommes, sans doute pour plusieurs heures, mais cela faisait un bien fou. De leur côté Grunlek et Shin poussèrent un long soupir résigné. Leur paladin ne changerait donc jamais, quoi qu'il arrive il restait le même. Le plus jeune, légèrement inquiet à cause de la violence du coup porté, demanda à son ami :

« Théo, t'y es pas allé un peu fort, non ? »

« Il l'avait bien méritée celle-là, et pour ta gouverne je me suis retenu. »

« Si tu le dis … »

Le demi-élémentaire haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre le golem assit près du feu. Mieux valait brossait l'inquisiteur dans le sens du poil après tout. Ce fût deux heures plus tard que la victime du paladin ouvrit de nouveau un œil, quelque peu chamboulé. Devant le regard inquiet de celui-ci, Shin s'avança et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se rasseoir, et s'excusa à la place de son compagnon.

« Tu sais Théo n'est pas quelqu'un de diplomate, et ça malheureusement c'est sa manière de dire qu'il s'est inquiété pour toi. Et aussi que tu l'as un peu mis en rogne mais bon… »

« Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… »

Devant l'air interrogateur de son ami, Bob hésita à continuer sa phrase, mais au fond de lui il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Alors il rassembla son courage et se lança.

« Pourquoi être venu me chercher ? »

Le demi-élémentaire ne sut pas quoi répondre tellement la question l'avait surpris. Ce fut Grunlek, qui avait écouté la conversation qui lui répondit :

« Tout simplement parce que tu es notre ami. »

Ce fut au tour du demi-diable d'être surpris. En effet lui qui pensait n'être qu'un fardeau pour eux comprit soudain la portée de son geste. Pour une fois que des gens tenaient vraiment à lui il les avait tout simplement abandonnés. Il se leva aidé de l'archer et une fois debout il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Il fallait qu'il le demande même si la réponse risquait de le briser à jamais.

« Alors… »

Il tentait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues et essaya de reprendre une certaine contenance alors que les autres, étonnés, semblait attendre la suite de sa phrase.

« …vous…vous voulez toujours de moi ? »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, tout en pensant qu'une nouvelle claque ne serait pas de trop, tandis que Shin, qui lui servait toujours de béquille lui sourit et que Grunlek vint lui mettre une main amicale sur l'épaule. Bob ne pouvait désormais plus retenir ses larmes, il tomba à genoux, ses longs cheveux bruns cachant son visage maintenant humide. Ce fût alors autour du paladin de s'approcher du jeune homme, il se mit à sa hauteur puis d'un geste délicat écarta ses cheveux. il força le mage à le regarder dans les yeux.

« T'es vraiment trop bête. »

Le demi-diable su qu'a partir de ce jour il préférerait mourir plutôt que d'être séparé de cette bande de dingue qui constituait maintenant sa nouvelle famille. Même si pour cela il devait supporter les sauts d'humeurs du paladin.


End file.
